


[podfic] we looked at each other the same way then

by lazulisong, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cologne, M/M, Memories, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve genuinely doesn't know what's worse: that someone had recorded what cologne he had worn on the possibly three occasions he had bothered to wear it, or that a company thought it would be profitable to specially manufacture a supply of it for him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It's not that he doesn't appreciate the gesture. It's more that it reminds him of everything he lost in the ice.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] we looked at each other the same way then

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we looked at each other the same way then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902765) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



**   
  
** **Coverartist:** [ ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
****

**Warnings:**  post-CA:TWS, scents and smells, cologne  
 ****

 **Music:**[Perfume](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFrFhwMQMXg), as performed by Sparks  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:18:27  
  
 **** **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_we%20looked%20at%20each%20other%20the%20same%20way%20then_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
